Wood-type golf club heads typically have a relatively flat, gently curved crown that extends rearwardly from near the top of the striking face. As the striking face of such club heads has increased in size in recent years, the elevation of the crown and overall volume of the club head has increased accordingly, which has led to increased aerodynamic drag on the club head during the down swing and an elevated the center of gravity of the club head.